villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonlord
'Dragonlord '''is a villainous dragon from ''Captain N: The Game Master. Dragonlord resides in the World of Dragons' Den, using his magical power and large size to attempt conquering the Den. Dragonlord appears in Worst Villain Tournament Ever and Worst Hero And Villain War Ever. Worst Hero And Villain War Ever Attack to the New World Dragonlord leads the attack to Pokemon World, commited by the rest of Krusha's Alliance. He sends his dragons to stop Forest Pokemon from ganging up against the villains, who launch a couple of trees at them, sending them away. When young Ash Ketchum interferes on the villains destruction, he is one of the villains surrounding him, alongside Rouge the Bat and Wizardheimer. Ash's friend Brock ends up sending his Onix to fight against Dragonlord. Dragonlord retaliates by breathing a large fire, which knocks Onix out. Later Katella tasks Dragonlord to breathe fire at Ash, which knocks him out and separates him from Pikachu. He then flees with other villains once Katella leaves with the captured Pokemon on her ship. The One Failure Dragonlord is later tasked by Krusha to make sure Pikachu doesn't escape his cage. When Dragonlord is distracted by gloating to his minion. Pikachu opens the lock effortlessly. Dragonlord notices Pikachu's escape, and respond to Pikachu's thunderbolt with his signature fire breath. Pikachu manages to get up despite being hit with it, and Dragonlord tries knocking him out again with several punches. Pikachu docks all of them, but reaches the edge of the stage they're in. Dragonlord takes the opportunity to confuse Pikachu using his hypnotic necklace. As Dragonlord is busy gloating again, Charizard suddenly steps in and attacks Dragonlord with his own fire breath. Dragonlord however notices Charizard's interference and flees before he could be hit. Dragonlord brags that Charizard's power is nothing compared to his magic, and breathes a powerful wave of fire, which Charizard tries to block, almost sending him off the platform. However, confused Pikachu accidentally shoots thunderbolt on Dragonlord's direction which distracts him breathing fire. Dragonlord throws his necklace at the recovered Charizard, which knocks him to the wall of the stage. Charizard manages to fly just in time before falling to lava. Pikachu at the same time damages himself with the thunderbolt, which ends up sending him back to his senses. Dragonlord is distracted by Pikachu's recovery, as Charizard hits him with a tailwhip. Charizard flees the prison with Pikachu, as Dragonlord beats himself over his failure and swears revenge Later, Krusha has heard of Dragonlord's failure and scolds him over it. Dragonlord swears he'll be more careful next time, to which Krusha replies there won't be next time. Just then Krusha unveils Rayquaza, and he tells it to take care of Dragonlord. Rayquaza fires a hyper beam, killing the horrified Dragonlord. Rouge and Katella watch the event occuring in horror, while Krusha is pleased.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Krusha's Alliance in WHvVWE Category:Vs Brock Category:Deceased Characters